


Vaguely Stiles Shaped

by Winterlynne_Norvic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Dark Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Somewhat, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Top Stiles Stilinski, but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlynne_Norvic/pseuds/Winterlynne_Norvic
Summary: Once upon a time, two boys went looking for a body in the woods, but the big bad wolf found them first.Stiles looks back at that night sometimes when he’s alone, and mourns for everything he lost that night, for everything that night would cause him to lose. His best friend, his brother, his safety, his innocence, his trust, his dad's trust.The night the Nogitsune took full control of his body, Stiles lost himself. And as he watched and felt what the dark Kitsune did in his body, he lost some of the things that made him human....A somewhat character study of one Stiles Stilinski
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Vaguely Stiles Shaped

Stiles is better at most things than people give him credit for. He’s a jack of all trades, a master of none, and as the saying goes, better than a master of one. It just didn’t look like Stiles was overly useful because he made it that way, a clumsy spaz that talked too much and knew everything about every obscure topic that ever caught his interest. With ADHD and that semi-helpful hyper fixation that was a considerable amount of knowledge. People liked to forget that with ADHD came a lot of energy too, and while Stiles will never be a star lacrosse player, he was more than competent with the other uses and parts of his body.

The pack liked to forget that Stiles is the son of the sheriff, that skinny ol’ defenseless Stiles isn’t defenseless at all, his dad wouldn’t allow it. He can’t shoot a bow and arrow like Allison, but hand him a gun and Stiles can hit his target-moving or not-dead center eight or nine times out of ten. He may have less muscle than all the werewolves, but he can take down a man twice his size with efficiency. He may not be the fastest runner, but what Stiles lacks in sprinting speed he makes up for in endurance that can last for over a dozen miles. Maybe more, Stiles hasn’t pushed himself in a bit.

Really, the only reason Stiles wasn’t on the track team is Scott, because once upon a time, Stiles had no problem giving up everything for his brother.

Until, once upon a time, two boys went looking for a body in the woods, but the big bad wolf found them first.

Stiles looks back at that night sometimes when he’s alone, and mourns for everything he lost that night, for everything that night would cause him to lose. His best friend, his  _ brother _ , his safety, his innocence, his trust, his dad's trust.

The night the Nogitsune took full control of his body, Stiles lost himself. And as he watched and felt what the dark Kitsune did in his body, he lost some of the things that made him human.

In the aftermath Stiles picked up his own pieces and put them together and found that he could only make something vaguely Stiles shaped. He could feel what he was missing, and he could feel what the Nogitsune left behind. Things that Stiles knows he should have placed in a box, buried in a crater, and mentally poured concrete over. So he could ignore what had been done to him.

Instead Stiles shaped it and added it to his vague Stiles shape, filling in holes that made him both more whole and lesser.

He learned some interesting things about his new self after. He had better senses and quicker healing like his wolves, but no beta shift. No, Stiles got something much better. Stiles had the Nogitsune’s power in a magical body the Nogitsune crafted to mirror his original one.

Stiles wasn’t human any longer, and none of the others could tell.

They, his father, his friends, his wolves, his pack, couldn’t tell.

Theo though.

Theo could tell. And it delighted him.

Theo could tell that Stiles was more upset by the fact that Stiles enjoyed seeing Dorian dead and the knowledge that he had been the one to end him, than Stiles was over the fact that he had just killed a kid, murderous or not.

He knew that Stiles wore his scars like badges of honour, and the one that Dorian left on his shoulder was a nod to his first kill.

And it didn’t scare Stiles, what he’d become. Most of the time he could bring up his old self and be him, with the new Stiles propping it up and holding him together, because old Stiles wouldn’t have been able to survive on his own, and Stiles was always on his own. 

Stiles was still Stiles, he was just..darker now. He didn’t think that it was bad, and when he fucked Theo against a wall, or over the hood of his Jeep, or into his sheets, Theo agreed.

Stiles lost many things that night in the woods. But he had also gained more than he ever thought he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and honestly hadn’t meant for this to turn out the way it did, but you go where the muse takes you, and my muse took me here. I like it though, so hopefully you all did too, kudos and comments totally appreciated as I don’t usually post things under 1000 words and they make my day so that’s always nice.


End file.
